


In another life

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Edeleth, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, vampire!El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: From the balcony of her palace at Enbarr, Edelgard silently watched the forest that extended into the horizon. The moon rose over the dark sky, giving the mercenary the perfect cover of darkness. And yet, she couldn’t escape Edelgard’s demonic eyes.“Do you require me to handle her, my Lady?” Edelgard’s servant Hubert asked, standing next to his superior as he watched the mercenary’s horse gallop ever closer to their castle, moving fast among the trees.“No” Edelgard simply replied, her eyes never leaving the mercenary’s position, “get Ferdinand and retire to your quarters. Your assistance will not be required.”Hubert bowed down to her, uttering that he understood her orders as he politely excused himself. Burning up in lavender flames for only a moment, his body suddenly disappeared, as if he had just evaporated into thin air.As her loyal servant finally left, Edelgard couldn’t help a smirk as she muttered to herself;“She is mine alone.”This is a fic to celebrate reaching 666 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 271





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as pure thirst for a very domme vampire!El but I kinda made it a bit sadder at the end and I'm deeply sorry, even if it's still a good ending ;-;  
> I'll be busy until I finish my exams and this is likely my last fic for the next few days, so I hope it's enough to satisfy the top!El thirst while I'm gone!
> 
> As for the people who wanted ghost!El and cryptid!El instead, fear not!  
> I have so many projects and these go in the pile, to write when I have more time!

From the balcony of her palace at Enbarr, Edelgard silently watched the forest that extended into the horizon. The moon rose over the dark sky, giving the mercenary the perfect cover of darkness. And yet, she couldn’t escape Edelgard’s demonic eyes.

“Do you require me to handle her, my Lady?” Edelgard’s servant Hubert asked, standing next to his superior as he watched the mercenary’s horse gallop ever closer to their castle, moving fast among the trees.

“No” Edelgard simply replied, her eyes never leaving the mercenary’s position, “get Ferdinand and retire to your quarters. Your assistance will not be required.”

Hubert bowed down to her, uttering that he understood her orders as he politely excused himself. Burning up in lavender flames for only a moment, his body suddenly disappeared, as if he had just evaporated into thin air.  
As her loyal servant finally left, Edelgard couldn’t help a smirk as she muttered to herself;

“She is mine alone.”

Edelgard’s body burned up in lavender flames as well before she too disappeared. However, instead of joining her two servants, she materialized much further from them.

~.~.~.~

Byleth rode through the dark forest with no problems at all. She hadn’t encountered any bandits since no one dared to set foot on the sealed forest, knowing it was part of the beast’s territory. Even the animals seemed to be afraid to dwell too much within, as the forest seemed completely empty apart from her and her horse, save for a couple of animal corpses completely drained of blood which they had found along the way.  
Nothing new, of course. She had heard the reports of other members of the church who had dared to enter the forest and had somehow managed to return alive, albeit empty handed and failing their mission to kill the creature disguised as a woman.  
The reports had scared most of the volunteers from the church away, yet Byleth was different.  
Powerful and merciless, they didn’t call Byleth ‘the Ashen Demon’ for no reason.  
So encouraged by the Pope herself, and fearing nothing nor no one, Byleth set on her journey to bring the creature’s head back to Rhea.  
As her horse touched ground that the church’s members had never gotten far enough to touch though, her horse suddenly came to a halt. Byleth wasn’t that great with animals, but she could see that her horse was desperately anxious and scared. Byleth scanned her surroundings, but no matter where she looked or how hard she tried to listen for any type of noise, she couldn’t see or hear none.  
Until she saw her.  
Lavender flames rising up from the ground right in front of her horse, causing the horse to jump around frightened, and sending Byleth straight to the ground.  
The mercenary quickly got up on her feet, her hand in her sword ready to draw her weapon as the flames dissipated to reveal a very pale woman with eyes the same color of her flames. Her hair was pure white as if it had lost all traces of life, and she was considerably shorter than Byleth, wearing a somewhat regal black and red dress.  
She fit the description of the monster perfectly.  
Byleth quickly drew her sword, trying to strike the woman without warning.  
But the woman was able to dodge all of her swings with little to no effort, as if she had the speed of a demon. She didn’t fight back, but she got tired of their ‘dance’ after a while, and grabbed Byleth’s blade with her bare hands.  
The gesture surprised Byleth, who wasn’t aware of the full extent of her powers.  
In a single moment of surprise, Edelgard managed to yank the sword out of Byleth’s hands, throwing it so far away from them that Byleth lost sight of the sword. Surprised, but refusing to yield, Byleth tried taking her on direct combat. She tried throwing punches that had saved her so many times before inside taverns she used to visit with her father, but the demon woman was obviously much more capable than drunk men. No matter what Byleth threw at her, it was impossible to find an opening.  
After quite a while, Byleth felt the woman grab her arms in place. And she was shocked to realize that the beastly demon had a lot more strength than what her somewhat frail body would leave one to believe. Byleth tried to wriggle free of her grasp, but to no avail.  
Byleth had thrown men twice her size to the ground before, and yet when facing this demon of a woman, she was unable to break a single hand free. In fact, the woman seemed unfazed and unbothered, being able to stay still no matter how hard Byleth pulled her.

“How amusing” Edelgard purred as she watched Byleth struggle, “this is the part where the children of the Goddess beg for my mercy and run. And yet, you aren’t breaking down in tears.”

Byleth tried to kick Edelgard and thrash around, but to no avail. As Edelgard realized that the woman would not surrender, she stared deep into Byleth’s eyes.  
And Byleth was unable to look away as those majestic lavender eyes bore into her blue ones.  
Suddenly she felt so calm, and sleepy…  
Byleth tried to fight her sleepiness, but her eyelids were just too heavy and her mind refused to focus. As she started to fall, she felt Edelgard grab her, and hold her in her arms.

“Goodnight, my teacher” was all that Byleth could hear Edelgard murmur before she blacked out, with no traces of energy left in her.

~.~.~.~

When Byleth finally woke up again, she was no longer outside. Instead, she found herself on a bed inside a very comfortable bedroom, lit with candles and decorated in regal red. Byleth sat up on the bed, confused and wondering if it had all been a dream…until she saw a familiar figure stand at the end of the bed, lavender eyes fixated on her.  
And Byleth felt herself paralyzed as the woman with glowing lavender eyes approached her, stopping only once her face was inches away from Byleth’s as she sat next to her in bed.

“Don’t be afraid now” Byleth heard the woman purr, and she saw a flash of her very sharp fangs inside her mouth, “tell me, child of the Goddess…did your Pope tell you my name?”

Byleth swallowed, her eyes fixated on Edelgard’s mouth, worrying she would bite her and maul her to death anytime soon.

“No” Byleth finally replied, talking to her for the first time, “she only sent me to kill an unholy demon who disguises as a woman.”

“Unholy demon?” Edelgard chuckled, “is that what she calls me now?”

Edelgard laughed again as Byleth stared with confusion.

“Your Pope didn’t tell how she’s also a type of ‘demon’ like I am, did she?” Edelgard laughed, “I’m sure she didn’t. She was always good at lying using the Goddess’s name.”

“I don’t care about the Goddess” Byleth spat, much to Edelgard’s surprise, “I was told to kill a demon. That’s my job, nothing more and nothing less.”

Edelgard fell silent for a moment, her features growing more and more serious as she studied Byleth.

“If you try to kill me, I won’t allow you to survive like I allowed all your previous friends…” Edelgard warned, “my only goal is to defeat Rhea as much as she wants to defeat me. I’d do humanity a favor, really. Getting rid of the false priest and retreating to live a secluded life in my castle, right here, without bothering anyone…so if you keep out of my way, you can go home.”

As Edelgard went on, Byleth merely stared.  
It was true that most of the soldiers sent by the church had come back.  
And this so called demon had never been seen attacking anyone outside of her territory that only consisted of a forest and her own castle.  
In fact, Rhea had never even stated the reasons behind sending men to attack this demon and her servants other than that they were ‘unholy.’

“I’ll leave you be” Byleth replied as she finally decided, “if you truly are harmless…then it’s none of my business. I’ll find another job to survive.”

But before Byleth could get up, she felt a hand press her firmly back on the bed.

“If you’re not a threat…you can stay for longer…” Edelgard purred.

Byleth eyed her, and Edelgard immediately understood her concern as if she could read her mind;

“I won’t hurt you. If I wanted to kill you to feed, don’t you think I’d have done so while you were asleep? My servants and I are vampires who feed only on cattle…but of course, if you let me bite you carefully, I would not oppose…”  
Edelgard then removed herself from Byleth, telling her that she was free to leave should she wish to do so. While telling her that she was also more than welcome to stay the night, sharing her bed.  
And Byleth had to admit, it was a tempting offer.  
Vampire or not, the woman was beautiful. And she made Byleth feel things. Very nice things.

“What would you do to me, if I stayed?” Byleth asked her, and Edelgard couldn’t help a sly smile.

“I’d make love to you, naturally. Make you scream my name and claim you as mine. Perhaps make you my bride, even…does any of that interest you? I have no desire to force you to do anything you don’t wish to do.”

If Byleth said no and returned to her former life, she’d have to explain to the Pope her failure and keep on taking odd jobs, all the while being unsatisfied. But if she stayed…well, a vampire could be more than fun.  
So Byleth decided that her mediocre life could wait, even if just another day.  
She reclined back on the pillows, opening her ragged shirt to reveal more skin.

“Make love to me, please” Byleth let out, and immediately she had a very aroused vampire hungry for her touch.

Edelgard jumped on top of Byleth, her hands ripping Byleth’s clothes from her body as her mouth trailed hungry kisses over Byleth’s neck, as Byleth moaned in pleasure.

“What’s your name, my sweet little lamb?” Edelgard purred among her kisses, drawing out a desperate moan out of Byleth;

“B-Byleth…Eisner…”

“A lovely name” Edelgard mused, her fingers undressing the remnants of Byleth’s clothes from her body as they roamed her naked form, exploring her in delight.

“Mine is Edelgard” Edelgard purred in Byleth’s ear, “of the Von Hresvelg family line. But you can call me your mistress now, my sweet lamb.”

One of Edelgard’s hands moved downwards Byleth’s body, caressing her in between her legs as her fingers traced Byleth’s folds. As Byleth begged for more, Edelgard kissed her to shush her. Her fingers started getting more energetic, touching Byleth in ways that made her moan into Edelgard’s mouth as the vampire slipped a couple of fingers inside her to tease her.  
Edelgard pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss to stare down at Byleth’s flushed face as her fingers kept penetrating her, sliding in and out of Byleth with ease at how wet she was.  
Edelgard licked her lips at the sight of Byleth, flushed and moaning as she gripped the bed sheets under her, squirming under her mistress.

“Byleth…” Edelgard called out to her, and Byleth tried her best to focus on Edelgard’s words amidst her own pleasure, “I would like to flip you over and bite you. Would you let me?”

Byleth didn’t respond, merely turning around on the bed so that her back was turned to Edelgard and her stomach facing down just like Edelgard wanted.

“Such a cute and obedient thing, my darling” Edelgard purred in delight, before bending down so that her face was near the back of Byleth’s neck.

One hand brushed Byleth’s hair aside to expose the back of her neck, while the other kept pushing fingers inside of Byleth, rougher and faster than before as Byleth moaned louder.  
Just like a beast, Edelgard increased the pace of her fingers pumping in and out of Byleth, and her teeth sunk onto Byleth’s neck as the woman underneath her cried out in pleasure. The bite didn’t hurt Byleth, and instead made her feel jolts of pleasure that blocked the pain she should feel in her neck.  
As Edelgard’s tongue licked the blood that had started to pour out of the teeth marks she left on Byleth’s skin, her fingers started to feel Byleth’s walls tighten around them. Byleth couldn’t handle the stimulation, and Edelgard’s fingers brought her to orgasm as Edelgard licked the last bits of blood off of her open wound. And then, just like magic, Byleth’s wound quickly shut as if she had never been bitten on the first place.  
Edelgard retreated from Byleth as the woman slumped on the bed, her body still feeling the strange yet pleasant sensations of her experience.  
As Byleth tried to rest though, Edelgard made herself comfortable by undressing her dress and undergarments. And Byleth couldn’t help looking at her, her face red and marveling the wonderful body being purposely flaunted in front of her, as her desire grew yet again.  
Edelgard returned to bed, comfortably nestling herself next to Byleth in bed. 

“Edelgard…” Byleth desperately moaned as she felt herself drawn to the woman yet again, again feeling this desire that made her forget about everything else.

As Byleth’s eyes fixated on her body, Edelgard’s fingers gently lifted Byleth’s chin so that she could stare into her face again, again into her beautiful lavender eyes.

“I want to…touch…you…” Byleth started, before getting sleepy again and her words started dying out by the end of her sentence.

“I know. But humans are fragile creatures. You must rest now, my love, and we’ll make love again once you wake up” Edelgard gently cooed as Byleth fell asleep.

Once she was blacked out again, Edelgard adjusted her body on the bed so that she lied down comfortably on the pillows. Once Byleth was comfortable enough, Edelgard snuggled close to her, hugging her and trying to listen to her soothing heart beat.  
Edelgard closed her eyes as she embraced her lover, remembering a past life, many years ago.  
One back when she wasn’t a vampire yet, but simply Edelgard.  
She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she hugged her sleepy lover tighter.

“You’re finally home again, my teacher” Edelgard whispered to her beloved.


End file.
